What Hurts The Most
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Songfic. What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. I'm bad at summaries so.. yeah.. just read it, it's good


1_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

I sit here, in this damned hut. I don't know why. I sigh again for about the thousandth time and look around. The rain is falling heavily now. It reminds me of tears. And the sound reminds me of Kagome 's laughter. How it bounced off everything. How it seemed to calm me. Like this rain is doing now. I look up.

The raindrops hit my face and fall down it. I return my head to the direction it was at before. Staring out towards the well. After the shard was complete, she ran off. She told me never to come after her again. She was crying when she did so, I gave her a few days before I tried to come back.. But she sealed it off. I guess it's been a few years now.

I wish I could see her again. I live with Kikyou, but I have yet to mate her. She pushes me on and on about it, but I can't, I just can't.. Kagome would come back wouldn't she? I sigh, again. I get up and walk back into the hut.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Kagome's P.O.V.

I sigh for what seems like the thousandth time. It's raining here. I don't know why but rain always reminds me of Inuyasha, because.. Rain calms me. Inuyasha.. He was probably off mating wit kikyou again, it was a round that time of year. I try to calm down before I end up crying again. I fail.

I can't believe he mated her not even a night after Naraku. I can't believe he took her into the forest, he even looked back at me before looking at me sadly and turning with her. I had so much to say to him. I loved him so much. Why does love have to do this to me? I'm good right? I helped purify the jewel, I helped the task get complete.

I helped them all. Sango and Miroku had their wedding already probably, but I didn't get to go. I couldn't go back and face him. I couldn't go back and see the love I still have for inuyasha get stomped on by him. I think I'll just sit here and watch the rain fall with the remainder of my memories of my friends and..the one who broke my heart.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
_

Inuyasha 's P.O.V.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said to me. I looked up at her. I was deep in thought. I need to get back to Kagome somehow. I wish I knew how though, the seal won't let me in... HEY! It won't let me in! Sango was about to turn and walk off when I caught her. "Hey! I got a favor" I ask her. She looks at me a moment before nodding.

"I need you to go into the well and get Kagome." she looked at me, surprised. "What?" I say to her. "I thought only you were allowed down the well..?" she asked me. "Well, Kaede actually said that the well works on emotions and I know she misses you Sango, I bet she wishes every day for your return. And you want her here for your wedding don't you??"

I ask, trying to get her to go. She smiled and nods. "Good, now hop on." I tell her. She gets onto my back and I carry her to the well. "Here" I say to her. She looks at me and smiles one last time before jumping in a pink light surrounds her. "Yes!" I shout. It worked! "Inuyasha... what's got _you _so worked up about?" I hear kikyou say. I snort at her and walk past her.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

Kagome's P.O.V.

Damnit, here I am again crying over something as worthless as a romance that never happened! "DAMNIT" I shout outloud. I try not to cry again. It's been years and still cry over him, if he loved me he would have found a way to me by now, so I guess it just proves that he doesn't love me. "Kagome." I heard a familiar voice say.

I try to place it. "SANGO" I yell out. She runs up the steps into my room. "Hey girl!" she says to me. I look up at her. I poke her in the side and she laughs. "Okay, now that you've established I'm human, why aren't you back with us?" she asks me. I look at her sorrowfully. I tell her all of it.

flashback

"_Kagome." kikyou called to me. I look at her strangely. We killed Naraku yesterday, but since last night Inuyasha has been distant from me, I wonder why.. "Yeah Kikyou?" I ask her cheerfully. "Kagome, I'm sorry, Inuyasha and I will be moving in together shortly, we mated last night after naraku was killed. You won't have a place here much longer, you should go back to where you came from, meet a nice guy, love him, and forget all about this love you never could have." told me smugly. I looked at her, tears in my eyes. How could he? How could he?!_

End Flashback

Sango just shook her head. "Kagome, you need to go see him, he's been a wreck since you left. It's just not the same Inuyasha we all knew and loved, he acts so distant all the time, like he is thinking about something all the time. Please, you need to talk to him Kagome." I look at her. "I-I suppose so." I say, drying up the last of my tears.

She smiles at me. "Good girl, now lets get you washed up." she says to me. I had a feeling Sango knew something I didn't but I didn't ask her about it. "You have your wedding with Miroku yet?" I ask her while drying off my face. "No, we were waiting for you to come back." I stare at her, she was actually waiting for me? "You were waiting for me?" I ask her.

She shook her head yes and laughed at me. "Yes Kagome, my sister, how could we have a wedding and not have you there with me?" she said still giggling. I smile at her. I finish getting cleaned up as she put it and we went back to her time.

_What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do  
_Inuyasha 's P.O.V.

"Kagome." I breathe. She looks into my eyes and smiles. I run up to her and grab her. Her aura emits sadness and joy. "What's wrong Kagome?" I ask her. She looks at me before lowering her head. "Kikyou would be very displeased if she saw you hugging me." she said. I stop hugging her but I held her. "What does it matter what Kikyou thinks? She's not my master, I'll hug whoever I damn well please." I say.

I hug her again, almost forgetting she needed to breathe. I laugh as I let go of her. She smiles but her aura still emitted sadness. "What did I do?" I ask her, searching her eyes for some unknown emotion. Some unknown answer to what was troubling her. I saw it. It was me. "Kikyou told me about the night after Naraku." she said. I sighed and nodded I knew that's why she ran.

"I can see, I know why you ran now." I say to her, about to walk off. "Why wouldn't I run Inuyasha? When I find out the person I love went and mated with someone." she yelled out at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Who was it? Was it Kouga?" I ask her, I felt bad that it wasn't me but if he hurt her, I'll rip his head off his shoulders. "No." she said so quiet I almost couldn't hear. "It was a lovely demon, he had snow white hair, cute little dog ears, and an attitude that would make a mime yell at him.." she said. I looked at her stunned. She was talking about me? "Kagome, I never mated with anyone.." I said to her. She looked up at me, tears resurfacing. "Really?" she asks me. I smile down at her and pull her into an embrace. I pull back and kiss the top of her head. "I love you Kagome." I say to her. She smiles more and says "I love you too Inuyasha, so much."

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do _


End file.
